A Crappy Final Fantasy 7 Christmas Special
by Taijiya-san
Summary: The cast of Final Fantasy 7 celebrates Christmas at Yuffie's. Barret drinks too much eggnog, Tifa flashes everyone, and Vincent sings 'Jingle Bells'...not. (Warning: Hints at Tifa x Cloud, Cloud x Aeris, Elmyra x Barret, Shera x Cid, and of course, Yuffen


Disclaimer: I admit it. I don't own FF7. But guess what? Probably anyone who's actually reading this doesn't either, so ha. ^_^  
  
A/N: Yes, this Christmas story is crappy. But it's a rough thing I threw together while thinking what certain characters would be doing, and I thought up a few things I thought were interesting. Some things probably are out of character, but this is just a silly little thing, ne? Constructive critism is very welcome. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Who would have thought something like Christmas would be the thing to bring us back together?" Tifa smiled contentedly, a Santa hat atop her head and a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. "It was very nice of Yuffie to let us have a party here, wasn't it?"  
  
"Of course." Yuffie had her arms crossed, looking rather smug. "I am a very generous person, after all." Just so long as Tifa remembered to give her that materia she promised when this was all over and done with.   
  
Barret snorted from where he sat, mumbling under his breath, "Generous my ass..."  
  
"What'd you say Papa?" Marlene asked, looking at Barret with wide, curious eyes. She was sitting in Elmyra's lap, decked in a rather cute elf costume.   
  
The woman smiled, with a bit of a frightening edge to her grin. "Yes, what did you say Barret?"   
  
He gave a small gulp and a forced smile. "Erm, nothin'."  
  
"Good."  
  
It had been a quiet, enjoyable party thus far - everyone had come, and Reeve had even made a short appearence. He wasn't able to stay for long, still busy trying to convince the world to try and adapt to a life without mako energy. His progress was slow, but it was beginning to spread. No more incidents like Meteor would be allowed to happen again if he could help it.  
  
Now, the crowd was beginning to take to doing their own things, though still enjoying their time together. Marlene had ended up taking quite a liking to Nanaki (though she learned quickly that he did not appreciate his tail being yanked on), and was sticking close to him, Elmyra and Barret in tow. Tifa and Yuffie were sitting side by side chatting away, sometimes exchanging whispers and giggles. It been been awhile now since they'd had the chance to talk.   
  
Cid was rambling on to Cloud about one thing or another on the other side of the room, Shera sitting beside him. Every so often he'd start yelling, until someone reminded him where he was. He'd throw some foul language their way, but would quiet down again - for awhile anyway.  
  
Vincent - well, he was being Vincent. He was leaning against a wall, eyes shut, and hadn't said any more than five words the entire time.  
  
"Excuse me Cid." Cloud said hastily, tipping his head towards the pilot. "I'm just going to head outside for some fresh air." A moment later, he was right out the door.   
  
After looking over, Tifa looked at the young ninja apologetically. "I'll be right back, alright?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Yuffie waved her off with one hand. "Take your time." If anyone knew when something was up with Cloud, and what to do about it, it was Tifa. Besides, she was the one throwing this party, and her parties weren't allowed to have downers. At that, she found herself looking at Vincent, a small groan rising in her throat. ~Speaking of a downer...~  
  
Well, it wasn't like she had much else to do. Vincent would be a tough nut to crack, but hey! She WAS Yuffie after all! The young ninja nodded to herself, hopping right up - only to smash her knee rather hard on the edge of a table. "%^%$%^$% coffee table...!" she grumbled, taking a page right out of Cid's vocabulary as she gave the table a good kick in the leg.  
  
With a definate limp in her gait, Yuffie made her way over to the gunslinger.  
  
~*~*  
  
"That was damn rude." Cid muttered, finishing off his cup of tea with one final gulp. He liked hot cocoa well enough, but tea was still the best there was damnit, at any given time of year. "He coulda at least let me finish what I was sayin'."   
  
Shera smiled softly. "I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude...maybe he just remembered something important?"  
  
"Just 'cause you don't mean to be don't mean it ain't rude." Cid determined, his mind set.  
  
She didn't bother to argue after that, merely saying, "I suppose so..." Glancing into his empty cup, Shera asked, "Would you like me to get you some more tea?"  
  
For a moment, Cid seemed to think it over. "Naw...I'll get it myself." Shera could have sworn she saw him smile, just a little, as he added, "How 'bout I get you some for a change?"  
  
Shera blinked, suddenly looking very worried. "...Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"^%^$, I'm $^$%^$ FINE, so just gimme the damn cup!"  
  
Without any further protest, Shera handed it over, smiling a bit wider than before. "Thank you Cid."  
  
He merely snorted as he stood up. "No need to %^*%&$ thank me..."  
  
~*~*  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
The blond turned his head slightly to face Tifa as she walked over, stopping beside him. "What is it?"  
  
She laced her fingers together, a bit nervously. "...something's bothering you, isn't it?" He merely turned away to look up at the cloudy sky hanging above Wutai. His silence prompted her to hesistantly push foward. It wouldn't be an easy topic to bring up - and even when she did, she didn't know what exactly she'd say to him. "You miss her a lot, don't you?"  
  
Cloud was silent for a long moment, then gave a heavy sigh. "She would have loved to have been here. Everyone's so happy, and the planet is safe. If only she could have seen it." He shook his head. "That probably wasn't what you wanted to hear though - I'm sorry Tifa. I just can't help missing her."  
  
"Don't be sorry." Tifa bit her lip. It wasn't the ideal answer, but she'd been expecting it. She missed Aeris, too - Cloud must have felt it ten times worse than any of them, aside from Elmyra. "We can't help missing people when they're gone. Aeris would probably be happy to know you were thinking of her at a time like this."  
  
She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, realizing fast that it was Cloud's. He was smiling, though sadly. "Thanks, Tifa.."   
  
In turn, she rested her head lightly on his shoulder. It was then that she noticed something, and whispered excitedly "It's snowing..!" They both stood quietly together for a moment, staring upwards at the white flakes continued to fall from the sky.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Lookit Papa!" Marlene was looking excitedly out the window, her eyes wide. "It's snowing!"  
  
Barret stood up, taking a look of his own. "Well, wouldja lookit that." Hey, it was a bit cliche to have it snowing on Christmas, but only in movies or tacky stories. Not when it was happening in real life!  
  
Already gone, Marlene was beside Nanaki in a second, virtually bouncing. "Will you help me build a snowman?"  
  
Nanaki chuckled. "I think we'll need to wait for the snow to be a bit deeper before we try that. Besides, you may not want to take me - my tail might end up melting the snow before you have the chance to use it.", he said, waving his tail up into the air to sport the small flame at the end. Marlene looked disheartened by that comment, her cheerful mood fading a bit. Nanaki suddenly regretted putting his words so bluntly - he wasn't really used to the company of children.  
  
"Why we wait until tomorrow, Marlene?" Elmyra had gotten to her feet, and was now resting a hand on the small girl's head. "It's already dark, and there will be plenty tomorrow. Then I'm sure Nanaki wouldn't mind trying to give you a hand with the snowman than, would you?"  
  
"Erm.." Nanaki glanced at Marlene briefly, before finally nodding. "I'll give it a try."   
  
She brightened nearly instantly, wrapping her arms around Nanaki's neck in a cheerful hug. "YAY!" His ears were back, from both the surprise and the loud noise, but he allowed it. She was happy, he wasn't about to risk getting her upset again.  
  
Barret had plopped back down onto the couch. "Thanks Elmyra. Sometimes I really don't know what I'd be doin' if you weren't around to help out.", he said, very truthfully. "You're always around an' always helpin' out when you can - "  
  
"It's no trouble, really." Elmyra watched as Marlene continued to hug Nanaki, who was beginning to suffer from a lack of air. "I like having someone to watch after. Maybe I just really enjoy the feeling of being a mother. Having someone small and fragile depending on you, the feeling of wanting to protect them from the world." She kneeled down. "Marlene, dear, I think you'd better ease up on the hugging. Nanaki's turning a bit blue."  
  
Still sitting and watching, Barret didn't say a word. He understood how Elmyra felt. It was the same way he felt about Marlene. He guessed it was the any good parent would think about their kid. It was sort of funny. Elmyra was the only thing Marlene had that was like a mother. He was the closest thing Marlene would ever have to a father. Both of them had lost the person they'd loved, both of them had adopted a daughter, and both of them had nearly lost them several times. The difference was, Elmyra had lost hers. Now, she was taking care of Marlene, and he couldn't remember one day that she'd ever been downcast.  
  
~She's a damn strong woman.~ Barret couldn't help thinking to himself as he watched Nanaki gasp for air while Elmyra calmed Marlene down a bit. One too many cookies and a bit too much eggnog would make any child a bit hyper.  
  
~*~*  
  
Vincent was ignoring the goings-on, still leaning against that wall in the same position, his eyes still shut. He really didn't want to be there at all, but the last thing he'd needed was for Tifa and Yuffie and forcibly drag him to this idiotic party.  
  
"Oh Viiiiiinnieeeee..."  
  
Speak of the devil. He sighed, opening one crimson eye just slightly to peer at her. She was standing in front on him, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Did you really think I was gonna let you stand there and mope the whole time?"  
  
In response, he just shut his eye again. "Oh no you don't!" Yuffie grabbed his normal hand, attempting to pull him foward a bit. Which didn't work all too well, considering he was taller and built heavier than she was. "Eat something, talk to someone, sing Christmas carols, do the macerena, WHATEVER! Just do _something_!"  
  
Finally, he gave her his full attention. He glared slightly as he pulled his hand away. "I'm here. That should be enough."  
  
"But Vinnie - "  
  
"_Don't_ call me Vinnie."  
  
Yuffie leaned foward, more determined than ever. "It's a party! There's no point in being at a party if you're not gonna at least _try_ and enjoy yourself!"  
  
"Then there's no point in my being here." Vincent pushed away from the wall, and began to walk quickly towards the door. He found it harder to move a moment later as Yuffie latched onto his arm again; this time, she wasn't about to let go.  
  
"Vinnie, I nearly busted my knee on that friggin' coffee table just to come talk to you! You're not going anywhere till you start having fun, so just stop whining already!" Yuffie growled, digging her heels into the rug.  
  
Vincent gritted his teeth. "_You're_ the one that's whining."  
  
"At least I've got a good reason!"  
  
Vincent stopped in his tracks, annoyance written clearly across his typically calm face. "Look. The only reason I came was -- "  
  
"Hey, you two!" The pair looked at Elmyra, who looked about ready to burst into laughter. Come to think of it, everyone in the room had the same look on their face. "Do you realize where you're standing?"  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow, and Yuffie blinked. "Um, yeah? This _is_ my house."  
  
"I didn't mean that." Elmyra giggled, ponting upwards. "I mean, do you realize what you're standing under?" Slowly, Yuffie looked upwards - and blanched.  
  
Right over their heads was hanging a piece of mistletoe. MISTLETOE. "OH MY GAWD!" Yuffie shook her head vigoriously. "No way! I can't - !" How the hell had that thing ended up there anyway? She sure as hell hadn't hung any mistletoe up!  
  
Barret and Cid were doubled over by laughter at that point, while everyone else was chuckling or giggling. "You haveta!" Marlene piped in.  
  
"It is a Christmas tradition.." Shera added.  
  
Yuffie had turned beet red by that point, still shaking her head. "I can't - I mean - I..!" She eyed the exit, only to find Cloud and Tifa standing there. Damnit! Then again, if the exit was acessable, Vincent would've probably already been long gone.   
  
"Don't bother, Yuffie." Vincent was standing eeriely calm, leaving Yuffie all that much more flustered. How the hell was he always so stoic in situations like these?! "It is a tradition better spent on someone else."  
  
Somehow, that comment rubbed Yuffie the wrong way. She placed her hands on her hips, glowering at him. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Vinnie? Are you saying I'm not cute enough for you?"  
  
"That wasn't what I - " He was cut short as Yuffie stood on tiptoe, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes widened just slightly, for just a moment, but he didn't say a word.  
  
She pulled away smirking. "Look, I am very proud of my appearence, thank-you-very-much! So there!" With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, head held high in the air. He watched after her, eyebrow quirked. Yuffie really was a very odd girl. Swinging from one mood to the next with the drop of a hat, even kissing a monster like him...  
  
"You call that a kiss!?" Cid tossed away the remains of his cigarette. "That was barely even a peck on the %^%$^$ cheek!"   
  
Barret shot a death-glare at the pilot. "Hey, watch the language you ^%$%*&! Marlene's too young to be hearin' that kinda shit!" He then got a swift elbow to the ribs, followed by a second death glare, from Elmyra. "...oh."  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU PUT IT THERE?!" Yuffie was fuming, about ready to strangle the culprit.   
  
Tifa couldn't help giggling. "Sorry, sorry, but I thought it couldn't hurt..."  
  
The poor ninja had turned dark red again. Whether it was from anger or embarrasment was hard to tell. "You are SO dead!" So, the party was concluded with Yuffie chasing Tifa all around Wutai all night long, while the rest of the gang finished off the eggnog.  
  
_The End  
(And Merry Christmas. ^_^)_


End file.
